<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing You Can Be Is More Terrible Than What I Am by multiversequeen8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536099">Nothing You Can Be Is More Terrible Than What I Am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiversequeen8/pseuds/multiversequeen8'>multiversequeen8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Red is a captain and an impostor and they don't like it, We don't edit we die like men, cameo of Tan in the beginning for the sake of easter egg, no happy endings here folks, pink is baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiversequeen8/pseuds/multiversequeen8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red is the captain and a good one too, or at least they hope they are.<br/>But, unfortunately, they also are an impostor.<br/>After a terrible decision, Red finds it's harder and harder to control their "urges."<br/>Will they be able to keep their crew safe from themself?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pink/Red - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Red listened to the humming of the ship, nervously fidgeting at the controls, a headache gnawing at the back of their head. They huffed, glancing behind themself before walking away. They had been at those controls for hours and only now were they able to pull themself away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a couple of fast taps against the metallic ground, they headed from Navigation, to Weapons, and finally the Cafeteria, where they sat near the button, eyeing it occasionally. Glancing to their side, they noticed the hallway to the storage room was empty. They sighed, glancing down at the table and allowing their thoughts to consume them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, those thoughts were dispelled by the flickering of the lights, a noise that stabbed a couple times before it sputtered and died, just like the lights. Huffing, Red stood up, charging towards Electrical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were not alone, they soon found, as the entrance to Electrical was basically blocked by Purple, Blue, Cyan and Yellow. With a loud sigh, they cleared their throat and uttered a couple words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s fixing the lights?” They said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pink. She wanted us to watch the door.” Purple said, a glassy helmet now facing Red. Red huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who sabotaged them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red could feel Purple’s face light up into a smirk, despite being unable to see his face. “It was Tan. We ejected him after finding out.” Red glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Without talking to me first?” They asked, slightly harsh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been sabotaged for weeks, Red!” Yellow piped up, her voice slightly harsh. Red sighed, shaking their head, not out of anger or disappointment, but out of understanding and exhaustion. They shoved themself away and headed into the storage room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They paced around, looking around nervously. After a couple moments, they sat down and tried to relax. The headache continued to gnaw at the back of their head. They huffed, paced around one more time…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And snuck into the vent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing heavily, they placed their head onto the ground. Were they really going to do this? How could they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As hunger clawed from within, a hunger they tried to suppress making itself known, they knew there was no better course. They had tried their best to sate it. And deep down, their mind raced with fear of losing control. Then, there would be no coming back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it would just be one casualty. Perhaps they could only take one and then it would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough to sate them until they got to their destination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Softly, they sighed, their eyes watering as they stalked through the vent. They continued until they heard a heavy exhale. Climbing to the top, but not opening the hatch, they noticed Yellow checking the Cameras. Red stared, contemplating and calculating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly it wasn’t their choice any more. Suddenly, they saw everything but could do nothing. Their mouth unraveled, sharp teeth and an equally sharp tongue hungering for flesh finally emerging after what felt like years of hiding. Within moments, Yellow was barely identifiable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red glared at the half-eaten body. No thoughts entered their mind, all they could do was stare. Chatter from outside suddenly roused them out of their trance and they hopped back into the vent. They struggled away, unfortunately not fast enough to miss the screams of their crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s when it all sank in.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi holy heck why am I updating this so often.<br/>Sorry if these chapters seem barebones as heck I just have never written an Among Us fanfic before.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“There--There’s a body. Communications.” Red heard Pink heave out desperately as she sat in front of the button. “It’s--It’s Yellow’s...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others looked at each other, silence uncomfortably blanketing them all. Red just stared at the ground, what others probably took as them being unable to accuse any of their crew. However, only Red knew that their quick glances at the ceiling and then the ground were an admission of guilt. They wanted to cry out, to admit it, but they knew they couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe this would be the only necessary casualty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be any of us here.” Pink concluded. “It makes no sense. None of us would ever kill each other.” Red knew she was right. Nobody except them were guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...Maybe the thing is hidden in the vents?” Purple suggested. The others nodded, unable to fathom any guilty party lurking among them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So... Nobody’s getting voted out, right?” Red asked shakily. There was a general consensus of ‘yes.’ “Then stick together. I don’t want anyone getting hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red immediately regretted those words, knowing it would be harder to kill. Red shook their head of those thoughts. Why would they want to kill their crew? Yellow’s death was a necessary evil, sure, but they wouldn’t do it again. No more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the others started to head off, Red hung back at the button, contemplating if they should press it and turn themself in. It felt like hours as they stared only interrupted by Pink coming back into the Cafeteria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red?” She asked. Red sighed, leaning back as Pink sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Red said, as if they were admitting their crime. Pink sighed softly and looked down at her hands. She fidgeted as she cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Red. I need to confess something.” She said, continuing to fidget. “I...I think I’m something terrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you’re not.” Red interrupted. “You can’t be anything more terrible than me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red--Please. Let me speak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing you can ever be will be as terrible as what I am.” Red said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...What? Why?” Pink asked, now fidgeting with the flower on her helmet. Red glanced around, seeing the rooms were empty and raised their voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I killed Yellow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink sat there, silent and unmoving. She glanced at the button and back at Red. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m not human. It’s my nature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why now? I thought you loved us.” She said, voice shaking slightly as she looked closer at the button. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It--it wasn’t my decision--” Red’s voice shook. They were so afraid of Pink telling the others. They didn’t want to die but they also didn’t want anyone else to die. Would it be selfish to keep living? “--I was...so hungry. I didn--don’’t want to die, Pink.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink shook a little at Red’s final words. “Please, Pink. I love you. Don’t tell the others, I swear it won’t happen again. I’ll find another way. Please, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink shivered and stepped back. She looked at Red and sighed nervously. “Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>=</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might have always been night in space, but the crew still needed sleep. Most usually went to bed when they felt tired, as there was no true way to tell time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink sighed, turning out the light in her sleeping quarters. She felt a weird mix of uneasiness and relief. However, it did not stop her from being fatigued, as she fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, she found no solace in her rest. The world in her sleeping mind was like the Skeld, but distorted with abnormally long hallways and darkness that hung over the ship like a thick fog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she looked behind her, red masses of tendrils reached around, as if to tear her apart. She ran from them, but every time she looked behind her they seemed to multiply and grow brighter in color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monotonous rhythm of her feet hitting metal became music to her ears, compared to the monstrosity that grew and hungered for something like her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the hallway suddenly cut short. She skidded across the ground, trying to stop herself. A hand grabbed her from the front, stopping her. She looked at the figure and noticed...It was her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing that had taken her form looked at her before a maw of sharp teeth opened up and she was released from the nightmare. Awakening with a start, she found no fatigue plagued her. It was as if every time she ever rested compiled upon itself, slowly taking away her need and want to sleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this insomnia?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With nightmares like that, she probably would never want to again, if it was a choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, deciding to check on Red. She walked slowly towards their quarters and headed inside the room. Red was hunched over their bed, provoking a sigh from Pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do Impostors sleep?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only once in a while.” Red said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words made Pink feel wrong, as if she was lying to herself. But she threw away those thoughts. She had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because entertaining them would only lead in tragedy.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wow this is longer I guess. Woohoo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another day and somehow another body. Pink didn’t find it this time, instead Black found it, running down the halls screaming from the pure shock. Pink was busy fixing some faulty wires when she heard Black run down the halls. Black was usually calm and collected, calculating and quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So to say this was alarming was an understatement. Pink immediately perked up, her chest sinking into her body. She quickly finished up her work and ran out of the room, following Black as she headed to the cafeteria. Suddenly, the sound of the button rang through the entire ship, but Pink was willing to bet it was quieter than Black’s screams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she headed towards the cafeteria, her anxiety clinging to her back and chest like an Impostor’s teeth to flesh. The others had gotten there first and Pink glanced around, trying to find who was dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lime was missing. He was the only crewmate that didn’t show up to the meeting. Pink shook her head and sat down, shivering under the glances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lime is dead.” Black said, fear clutching the tips of her voice like tendrils of an eldritch beast. “It has to be someone here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a collective gasp amongst them. “That’s impossible.” White said. “Nobody here has ever killed before! There has to be some kind of monster in the vents!” White made it so obvious that they were Black’s invert, a loud, boisterous individual who would speak their thoughts as soon as they thought them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink felt nervous for them. They probably wouldn’t be able to get out of here alive, as they weren’t as smart as Black. White shook their head. Pink could understand why everyone was hesitant. Black might have been smart but she still felt for them and it was obvious that this conclusion hurt her to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to figure out who it is. Stick together. That’ll make whatever this thing is more obvious.” Black said as she leaned onto the table, placing her hands down on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Lime’s body have bite marks?” Pink asked. She wanted so bad to say it was Red, to admit the truth she knew, but she couldn’t handle being the direct cause of someone’s death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. How’d---oh, you discovered Yellow’s body, right?” Black asked. Pink nodded slowly. Black sighed through gritted teeth, “We don’t have any evidence just yet. Stay alert. Stay together. Make sure to have someone with you at all times, even when you sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red looked a little nervous. Pink hoped Black would just write it off as them being concerned that a monster was among them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, nobody’s being voted off?” Orange asked tiredly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Nobody is getting ejected.” Black said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you take so long to explain things?” He asked. “You could just say there’s a murderer, it’s one of us, and that nobody is going to die in space today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black groaned and slammed her palm into her face. “This is a discussion, not a race.” She said. The others started to disperse, splitting up into three groups. Orange, Blue and Purple split into one while Green, White and Cyan split into another. That left only Black, Pink and Red to make a small group among themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink felt uneasy around Red. She was the only protection Black had against them. She couldn’t let Black know of what she was doing either. She had the burden of keeping Black and Red safe. From what? Red themself? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the light fizzled and crackled from the top. Pink grabbed Black’s hand. The lights slowly drew into nothingness, covering them with blackness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t going to be fixing the lights.” Black said. “Someone else will do it. And whatever group goes there will see the Impostor if they decide to take advantage of it.” Black was smart and it felt like every quip from her was a bat to Pink’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black looked down at Pink grabbing her hand and Pink could feel her smirk from behind her helmet. “I just don’t want you getting hurt.” Pink said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s an interesting idea, holding my hand. But what if I was the Impostor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you aren’t.” Pink said. Black tilted her head and Pink immediately sputtered out her best lie. “Because you would have killed me in this darkness!” Black giggled at those words and Pink huffed a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay on guard, though. You might be sure I’m not the Impostor, but what about the others?” She brought the idea to Pink. She would have been afraid if she hadn’t already known who was behind the killings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think it is?” Pink asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not you. I can’t fathom someone like you killing anyone. Also, you would have taken this opportunity to kill me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked who you think it is, not who you think it isn’t.” Pink said. Black sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Err--I don’t know. There isn’t enough proof to point fingers just yet...Just hunches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, who’s your hunch for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black shook her head. “I have many. Some part of me says to expect the unexpected: like you or Red, but I also feel it could be someone like Green. I don’t know and it...it scares me. I usually know these things, Pink. You’re all looking up to me to figure it out but I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink swallowed hard and suddenly the lights were on again. She shuddered, trying to force down the truth. Would she be responsible for more deaths if she didn’t tell? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>=</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eventually headed down to Electrical, where they luckily found no bodies. Orange, Blue and Purple were there, tending to some of the broken wires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like someone cut them while the lights were out. Probably went through the vent before we could get here.” Purple reported to the two who entered. He looked at the wires and sighed. “In school I could understand how these things worked, what made them tick, but I can’t fix them for the life of me. Blue can fix them but she doesn’t know anything about how they work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why am I here if you could just pal around with Blue?” Orange asked, sighing slightly, the crown atop his head flopped back a little. However, Orange paid no mind and Blue ended up reaching over and readjusting it after her task was done. “Hey!” Orange yelped. Blue sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was bothering me, sorry.” She said and Pink could feel Blue’s eyes roll. Silence fell as Blue moved onto another box of wires and Purple directed her and told her when they were connected. Orange eyed Black and growled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it weird that you found the body? Also, you reek of blood.” He said, pointing at the blood that Pink had only now noticed had stained Black’s feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By that logic, Pink is also an Impostor.” Black said, crossing her arms. That got Orange to back off. Everyone knew Pink was nowhere near capable of violence. “We shouldn't be at each other’s throats with an Impostor on the loose. It won’t help us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black does have the capabilities of one of those things! They have brought down entire ships! Haven’t you heard what happened on Polus? They needed to shut it down so the damn thing would starve! Aren’t they so smart? And guess who’s the smartest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Orange--” Pink begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black!” He shouted. “She’s about as cunning as one! I wouldn’t be surprised!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ORANGE!” Pink shouted. “Black isn’t a monster!” Orange glared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how would you know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t see her sabotage the lights. That’s all the proof we need.” She said. Orange cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I might not be as cunning or clever as Black but I’m not stupid either. I’d say...maybe you both are the Impostor. There never was proof of </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> one.” He said. Pink wanted him to shut up. She looked at Black’s bloody feet and felt everything fade. How horrific was it for Black to discover the blood if it made her scream so loud? Pink felt as if she was somehow less affected by the sight than Black, which she couldn’t comprehend at all. Pink kept staring, wondering if she and Lime had some kind of relationship she didn’t know about. They always came off as acquaintances, yet Black seemed shocked to the core. Were they friends? Siblings?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pink!” Black shouted and Pink was ripped from her thoughts. “The others are leaving. We need to go. It won’t be safe alone.” Pink sighed and grabbed Black’s hand, hoping that this would be enough to keep her safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, before we get into this chapter I wanna ask a question: Would you guys perhaps be interested in an ask-blog about this after I'm done with the story? Just asking because it came to mind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Black slept on her bed while Pink lay awake, feeling no sense of physical tiredness or exhaustion. However, she was incredibly exhausted mentally. She glanced at Black and sighed, laying back on the spare bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something shambled outside. Pink sat up. The lights fizzled out and Black awoke at the sound. The shambling grew louder, as if there was something large prowling about. Black looked over at Pink and quietly asked something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that--” Black immediately shook her head mid-sentence. She realized only one thing could make that noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink felt a grimace grow across her face. She couldn’t keep this up anymore. She looked over at Black. “We’re going to investigate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That thing won’t kill me, I know it.” She said, waving Black forward. “Just stay with me. Please.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them headed outside. Black stayed quiet and Pink took the hint, staying quiet as well. They walked as quietly as possible. Pink suddenly noticed the shambling had slowed and that it was close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heavy breaths. Snarling. The sound of clenched fists on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The footsteps became rapid and were more than two. This thing had to crawl on at least four feet. That made Pink nervous. Weren’t Impostors supposed to be human-like? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the footfalls approached them rapidly. A glint of red ran across Pink’s vision and something approached, crawling along four legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing had what appeared to be small red spikes on its head that semi-resembled cat ears. Large, thick spikes adorned its crimson back. The thing’s entire body was crimson, except for its gray eyes, which had a white slit pupil in the center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pink.” It said, voice distant from the person Pink had known. Was this what Red always was? A monster that wanted to tear her apart? “Have you brought me food?” The thing eyed Black up.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>This couldn’t be real. Red...Red wasn’t that thing. How did this happen? She shuddered, stepping back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Red. Please.” She begged. “This can’t go on. No more. No more, please.” She shuddered with every word. Red snarled and huffed, their terrible new form shuddering as they growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were like me...How dare you.” Red growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I thought you would stop.” Pink said, shuddering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute...you knew it was Red?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red promised they would stop!” Pink cried, turning over to Black. Red roared and lunged forwards. Pink turned around and shoved Black to the side. “Red, please! You said it would only be Yellow! This doesn’t have to continue! Please!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red hissed and crawled away, managing to get into a vent. Pink looked at Black and shuddered as she managed out a couple words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need...to follow...Red. Someone’s going to get hurt.” She stammered, grabbing Black’s hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier...I thought Red was capable of stopping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t stop Red from hurting someone.” Black said. “What will we do? Let them murder us instead? We need to wait it out, report the body and tell the others the truth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means someone else has to die…” Pink whimpered. She started to sob. “It--It’s my--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood splattered. It was a distant noise but still recognizable and audible. The two of them slowly approached the room it had come from and found White laying in a pool of their own blood. It looked less as if they were eaten and more as if they were mauled out of pure sadism. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t an attack out of hunger, no, it was pure, unadulterated violence. Black started sobbing and kneeled in front of White’s body, before grabbing it in a fit of pure emotion. Pink watched in horror. She shivered, feeling her knees buckle from pure fright. This went on for a couple long moments until there was a shriek from the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“White!” Green shouted. His voice shook with pure fright. “Oh my God, White!” He ran off and soon the button’s chime sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>=</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, someone killed White.” Green said, his voice shaking very heavily. He looked around. “...Where’s Blue? Cyan? Red?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink, Black, Purple, and Orange were the only others at the meeting. Red was missing and so was Blue. That idea made Pink shudder. “Oh God, what if Red is dead too…?” Green asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Red and Cyan ran in and sat down. “Blue’s dead too!” Cyan shouted. They shoved their face into the desk and sobbed. Pink cleared her throat and shouted with extreme force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red did it! Red’s done all of this!” She screamed, pointing at Red. “I--I saw Red--Red--” She found herself too paralyzed to speak. Red stayed awfully calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a very good actor, Impostor.” They growled. Orange glanced over at Black and slammed his fist into the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s probably Black!” He shouted. Green and Cyan looked at each other and started crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty strong accusation there, Orange.” Purple spoke up. “Sounds like something an Impostor would make.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, guys, listen to me, it’s Red!” Pink shouted. Black nodded, her throat closing so tight she couldn’t speak. Orange opened his mouth and screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you! I’m not the monster here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really? Where were you when White was murdered?!” Purple shouted, pointing his finger at Orange. Pink tried to speak again but the two of them continued to argue loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Medbay!” Orange screamed. “I was making sure the wiring was fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“White was killed in Security! Right by Medbay!” Purple shouted, pointing so close he almost touched Orange. Pink tried to speak but the two spoke too loud for them to hear her. They argued for what felt like hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Orange!” Purple finally shouted. “He’s closest to the body!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink tried to speak again but the others started to agree. Red sighed and shook their head. “I should have known, Orange.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--Red… Please, it’s not me.” He sounded close to tears. Pink and Black slowly walked off, unable to watch as they essentially killed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why won’t they listen to me?” Pink asked. She looked back at the ground and noticed she had tracked blood on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly her body collided with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rip White, Blue, and Orange.<br/>Doubt anyone is going to miss Orange lol.<br/>Also, there's an illustration in this chapter! It's not gonna be a common theme (I mean, this story is pretty short and also not everything is worth drawing imo because it drains me a lot) I forgot it would be that big compared to the chapter so it kinda screws up the format. Oof.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When she awoke, everything was too bright. She tried to stand up but found her limbs betrayed her, unable to move the way they should. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A door closed behind her. She twitched and struggled, feeling as if she couldn’t move. What had happened? Her head thumped oddly and her limbs felt...larger? She moved her head and looked over at the door, which had closed. Black stood at it and Pink could sense a mile-long stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pink?” She asked, quietly. Pink blinked and noticed she had...wider vision than normal? How could she describe it...It was as if she had four eyes. Pink opened her mouth and tried to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhh.” Her words refused to come out, instead leaving her with such an embarrassing response. Pink was smart enough to stop talking once she heard herself speak and instead settled on a nod. She must have been dying? Or maybe she was sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay...Uh. How do I say this?” Black sputtered. Pink felt her eyes widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What could get Black so choked up? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wondered nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah--er--do we have a mirror somewhere here?” Black suddenly started to rummage through her room. “I don’t think we can let the others see you like this.” Pink couldn’t hold in the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” She tried to ask but her voice only came out in a soft hissing of sorts. She shook her head and tried to yell out the question, but the noise that came out was like a screech. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pink…?” Black asked, turning around and facing the door. She tensed as if she was about to run. Pink let out a soft murmur and put her head back down. “Still in there?” Black asked. Pink nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could she leave here? The door was closed and her body wouldn’t move quite right. The amount of bewilderment she felt was like being hit by a train. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black finally found something rather large and reflective. The light that shimmered off of it made Pink want to scream but she held it in, knowing Black would freak as soon as the cry escaped. Pink inched her neck closer to the object--a circular mirror of sorts--and immediately that scream tore itself from her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her reflection stood some kind of monster with four orange eyes and three spikes lining each side of her head. The second set was much smaller than the first and both sets had a white pupil in the center. She turned around and looked down the length of her back, noticing it was long and scaly like some sort of...she didn’t have the word for it. Red spots dotted her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever she was, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>alien</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Quite literally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at her arms. Good, she still had those. They were large, almost as long as her legs. Her legs were like an animal’s, if she had to come up with a good comparison she’d have to compare it to a dinosaur’s. Behind those legs was a medium sized, rather thick tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heaving, she looked back at Black. How was she going to handle this? How did it happen!? Why now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lapped at her lips with her tongue and found it was sharp, not sharp enough to cut through her lips but sharp enough to…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To cut through </span>
  <em>
    <span>flesh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced back at Black, realizing she was...Hungry. Not for what she would usually eat, but for...flesh. What kind, however, was something that eluded her. She shook her head, figuring that she could find out later. It was only slightly gnawing at her and she felt no want to lunge at Black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah, Black. She was still in the room. She looked up at Black and noticed she had calmed slightly. Pink sighed, shoving her head back into the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Black said, inhaling heavily. “Figure out to...stop being that thing for a moment and I’ll scan you at Medbay. We’ll figure out what the everliving fu--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure out what’s going on. But you need to become..a person again. Somehow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hh.” Pink tried to ask ‘how’ but all she got to was “H” before Black interrupted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how. I’d say ask Red but Red’s a monster! And… You’re much different from Red.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black was right. She was incredibly different from Red in appearance. Pink hoped she was also different from Red in instinct as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>=</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink, somehow, had managed to return to normal. Hopefully she could maintain it this time. Black led her to Medbay, as Pink was dizzy from the entire process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black readied the scanner as Pink sat on a bed, head swirling with thoughts. She wanted to ask so many questions, but her voice caught in her throat. Even if she could ask, Black wouldn’t have answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something sounded from outside. Pink looked over and noticed Cyan and Green at the door. They entered and immediately Black shut the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought...this was... supposed to...be private…” Pink managed to say, her voice slowly coming back to her. Black sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t keep secrets anymore. If they want to watch the scan, they can be my guest.” Black inhaled sharply and sighed. “Red’s the Impostor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you say that?” Cyan asked nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black tapped on the tablet of the scanner and motioned Pink over. Pink sat on top of the scanner and shivered a little bit. “Stay still.” Black said. She tapped a couple more buttons and looked back over at Cyan and Green. “Red told Pink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Red the only one?” Green piped up. Black looked over at Pink who shuddered at those words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there’s another, then Red’s the only offending one.” Black said. “Pink might be one, but she’s not hurting anyone. We’d know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pink...Pink’s one of them?” Green sputtered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. It’s a shock to her too, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ding went off and Black looked at the results. She gasped and Pink hopped off the scanner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it say?” Cyan asked. Green shoved Cyan to the side and looked at the pad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say’s she always was one of those things.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wow what a twist. kind of surprised nobody caught on but that's cool, means I did it right. or maybe i did it wrong. who knows!<br/>anyway:<br/>"Wait, Pink was an Impostor?"<br/>"Always was."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow this is like my least favorite chapter <br/>hopefully you guys can enjoy it more tho.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“S...She’s one of them?” Cyan shook, voice quiet. Black nodded and Pink stayed still, numbness hitting her like a train. Cyan and Green looked at her, chattered, and then promptly left the room. Black looked over at her and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let anyone hurt you.” She said. Pink shivered and approached her closely. Black held out her arms and then Pink flinched, falling back. She shook her head, hunger clawing from within. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heavily, she inhaled. “Hungry.” She managed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Black asked, dread tinting her voice. Pink blinked her eyes, feeling as if she was going to revert back into that thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Meat</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Her voice was marred by a heavy growl. Black stepped back and her hand twitched as if searching for a weapon. Heavily, she breathed out, eyeing up Pink as she contemplated her next action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pink. Don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t.” Pink managed, shaking her head. “Must...Be...Other way?” It was so hard for her to speak, so, so unimaginably hard. Something she had done for literal years had suddenly escaped her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know another way.” Black admitted softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must...Be.” Pink begged. Her throat ached, but her stomach ached more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I can find something. Stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Pink shouted, her throat feeling about to tear open. “Red--will--” Black shoved her hand into her face and sighed, realizing her potentially fatal mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, come on then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>=</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their feet clattered against metal. Pink lagged behind, occasionally shooting glances behind her to make sure they weren’t followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something followed at a distance. Pink could hear and feel it now. She stopped and Black was forced to look over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Followed.” She said the one word, hoping it would be enough. Black perked up, looking around. “Hear it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noises were getting louder. They sped up, the sounds becoming more and more frequent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME!” a voice screamed. Pink flinched, and then hissed. Black fell back as Pink lunged, unbeknownst to her that she had become that thing again. The source of the voice approached, gray eyes taking the form of tiny crescent slits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!” Red was screaming and covered in a darker, browning red. It smelled of iron and Pink would have puked if not for her impulses. Red continued to scream but Pink no longer listened, driven to madness from it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thrust her arms onto Red, throwing them to the ground. Red thrashed, clawing Pink in desperation as Pink bit down into their neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The liquid that pooled tasted how the red smelled but it didn’t look like the red at all. Pink couldn’t remember the color and even if she could she wouldn’t be able to name it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink looked up, feeling warmth drip from the wounds she had gained. Red didn’t move under her hands(?), instead staying still as a corpse. Pink didn’t know Red was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do Impostors eat their own?” Black asked quietly. Pink, even if she hadn’t lost consciousness there, would be unable to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pink huffed as she opened her eyes. Black was nowhere to be found and she felt a blanket atop her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hrr.” She tried to ask for Black but that indignant sound came out. Hunger still panged her but it had calmed slightly, only causing her slight discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laid there for a while, falling in and out of consciousness. In between those cycles, Black managed to walk in. It was enough to rouse her to full consciousness. She was crushed by her previous attempts to speak, so she stayed quiet and just stared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cyan and Green are dead.” Black’s words were very quick and to the point. “Red must have got them before we could stop them.” Pink sighed. Black patted her on the head. “You must be starving.” Black disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink shoved her head into the ground. Black came back eventually, holding some meat. Pink stood up and approached slowly. She opened her mouth (even though she didn’t notice it and only noticed when Black giggled at the ridiculous scene.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like a baby bird.” Black’s voice hung with melancholy, as if she remembered home at Pink’s appearance. Pink approached and stole the food from Black’s grasp, devouring it in seconds. Black laughed and then sighed. “I don’t know what we’re going to do from now on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither.” Pink managed to say, curling onto the ground. Black sighed, sitting down next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we need to report what happened. They’re going to ask once we get to our destination and it’d be less suspicious if we report now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink lapped her tongue out lazily and closed her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on and rest, you deserve it.” Black said, patting her on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>=</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week later, things had calmed down somewhat. Black had reported the tragedy but neglected to mention Pink’s species. Instead, she pinned it all on Red and hoped nobody would investigate it further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have never heard of an Impostor who doesn’t know their origins.” Black said. “I mean--imagine if you did something terrible in the past and you don’t know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink inhaled. Speaking had become easier but still felt weird, wrong. “It could be I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>human before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will we ever know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Pink said, shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doubt they’re going to put a crew on this ship, they probably think it’s cursed now.” Black said. “Especially with everyone dying so fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Pink still felt a pang of guilt. Black put her hand on Pink’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I know I’ll be safe with you, no matter what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry if this is disappointing as heck I guess I've just been drained and had no other ideas. maybe I'll write oneshots with these guys if I get ideas but for now consider it done</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Little author's note thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, er, would any of you want to request/send ideas for one shots with these guys my way? <br/>I kind of want to write them again, even though I'm done with their story.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>